


Under the desk

by CrazyHeCallsMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Under The Desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHeCallsMe/pseuds/CrazyHeCallsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin loves his Levi, but Levi can make things pretty hard for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the desk

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do instead of my essay Im horrible, please enjoy this horrible piece

“I told you Levi, I can’t, not now at least”

“Come on, it’ll be quick”

“I have an important meeting, the men will be here soon” Levi huffed in annoyance at his stubbornness. He has been horny all morning, seeming almost impossible to get any lingering thoughts out of his mind, even while he cleaned, so he was trying his luck midday but Erwin was proving difficult.

Levi was leaning against the desk beside him with his arms folded, frowning heavily as he stares holes into Erwin, who was trying to seem busy writing on papers in front of him. The man sighed in defeat before looking back to Levi who averted his gaze, making him smile to himself as he moved the documents aside. It wasn’t like he wanted to deny Levi, he was too cute like this, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t slightly hard himself at the confession.

“Come here then” he spoke and pushed his chair back so there was enough space for Levi to climb in his lap. Levi looked slightly shocked, eyes widening ever so slightly, but didn’t hesitate at the invitation and snuggled close to him. His face buried in Erwin’s neck and arms wrapped around his shoulders, finally he thought, feeling the strong body beneath him, being able to feel every inch of his warm skin, the quicken beat of his heart, Levi sighed in content. Like this Erwin could feel the unmistakable bulge in his pants as Levi was slowly rutting against him, beginning to trailing wet kisses up his neck, across his jaw line, reaching for his lips.

The kiss was desperate and wanting, Levi was leaned over him and hands placed on both side of his face as if he were holding him still. Erwin couldn’t help his smile as Levi’s tongue pushed past his lips, one of his hands trailed down to the front of his neck and across his chest before coming back to hold his face again. He pulled back with small gasps for air and was looking frantic and horny and Erwin was loving this.

Erwin trailed warm hands up his thigh and rested on his hips, earning a light moan from Levi before the man went in to mouth at his neck again.

“Erwin” he hummed between nips and kisses, hand trailed down to grope at him over his pants. Erwin let out a shaky breath and reached over to knead Levis cheeks. It made Levi kiss him again much slower this time, his hand stilling rubbing at Erwin’s bulge making the man moan into the kiss before pulling away to bite at his neck.

“Just fuck me Erwin, I don’t care who sees” he was breathless and Erwin reached up to cup his face making him lean into the touch.

“We can’t fuck yet Levi” he states and Levi whines before Erwin gets up and places him on the desk. He gets down to his knees and spreads Levis thighs to situate himself between them.

“This will have to do for now” he finishes and reaches for the buttons on Levis pants. The man bit his bottom lip as he watched intently while Erwin pulled off his pants, Levi helping to pull them down to his ankles before Erwin was trailing soft kisses up his thigh, keeping eye contact all the way to the base of his dick, which he gave a small nip. It made Levi’s hips push forward slightly, his hand fisting in Erwin’s golden hair.

“Were you this hard all morning?” Erwin seemed amused, but Levi could hardly care what he thought, especially when the man was licking long over the underside of his dick. He moaned softly as a reply, his free hand grabbing at the hem of his shirt to pull it up, trying to get the best view of Erwin’s beautiful face between his legs.

Erwin accepted that as an answer before getting straight to it and took the head of Levis cock in his mouth, licking along the slit and pulling off with a small kiss. He licked his lips while stroking, tasting the pre cum before he took more of Levi in his mouth, making the man hiss and shiver.

He bobbed his head and stroked in a rhythm, only looking up to Levi once his breath came out as heavy pants and his hand tight in his hair. Erwin felt his own cock throb at the sight of Levi, his cheeks red and mouth parted with light moans, he looked to Erwin with such lust he thinks he probably can just take him on the desk right now. But that thought was interrupted as he took too much in and gagged, pulling back to catch his breath briefly.

“Erwin” Levi says softly, his hand dropping the side of his face. Erwin leans into it before kissing it softly.

“I’m so close” he says and it makes Erwin smile at him.

“Oh, do you want it in my mouth or on my face?” he states and begins trailing wet kisses up his hard cock. Levi bites his lip to hold back a moan.

“I’d prefer your ass” he says making Erwin chuckle.

“You can do that tonight, how about it?”

“I’ll hold you to it” he speaks before grabbing the back of Erwin’s head to bring him closer, and wrapped his own hand around his dick “Open your mouth”

Erwin complied without complaint and let his tongue slip out. Levi pumps himself until he spills, moaning loudly, warm strings of white land on Erwin’s face making his eyes close before Levi put his dick on Erwin’s tongue, letting the rest coat the inside of his mouth. His hand eased off his hair and he rested them on the desk to hold himself up as he looked at his handy work.

Levi smiled to himself as Erwin was wiping the come off his face and licked it off his fingers.

“Better?” he spoke smoothly, and Levi pretended to think about it.

“For now” Levi replied making Erwin chuckle as he stood up and leaned in for a kiss. But Levi stopped him halfway.

“You don’t want to wash your mouth first?” he questions making Erwin pout.

“Please” and Levi huffs but gives in to those eyes, letting him place a gentle kiss to his lips. He’s soon caught up again, wrapping his bare legs around Erwin’s clothed waist, but the blond just trails kisses down him neck and cradles him with both arms. They stay close for a moment before Levi squirms.

“You’re still hard” he could feel it against his abdomen before Erwin pulls back.

“Don’t worry about it” but Levi frowns and grabs his arm as Erwin moves away.

“No, let me-” before he could finish there was a knock on the door, they both turn their heads to the sound.

“Commander Smith, there are men here to see you” a voice called and they both looked to each other with wide eyes. Levi hopped off the desk and was fixing Erwin’s shirt and trying to straighten his hair.

“Levi, your pants” which had managed to drop to the floor, Erwin tries to push him off but Levi frowns.

“Your hair!”

“Commander?” the voice calls again.

“One moment” he shouts back trying to fix his composure, but the door was being open and Levi cursed under his breath before leaping in the gap of Erwin’s desk. He past Levi his pants and tried to sit poised in his chair, as if nothing happened and he were waiting for them the whole time.

“Good evening men, please take a seat” he introduced calmly, seeming to get into character straight away. The men smiling and huffed in delight at his smooth tone as he stood to shake their hands one by one before they sat, he took his seat once more, trying to ignore the fact that Levi was half naked under his desk right now.

The man in question had a hand over his mouth, trying to quiet his quickened breath. But soon rolled his eyes after listening to the men talk, only now he realised he was going to have to sit here until they were done, and he has no idea how long that was going to be. Levi soon notices that Erwin was fidgeting, his leg bounced before he stops, then he shuffles in his seat, it was amusing him and a large smirk crossed his face as an idea flashed in mind.

Erwin had to admit he was slightly nervous, scratching at the side of his neck as he spoke. Yet, the men didn’t seem to notice, they were rather enjoying his company which he hoped so he could get a reasonable amount of funding from them. But if the thought of Levi being under the desk wasn’t nerve racking enough, he felt cool fingers slide up his thighs as Levi positioned himself between them. Erwin felt as if his eyes widened, as if were about to fall out their sockets and he drops his hand as fast as he could to grab onto one of the thin wrists working at opening his pants.

It was a struggle, Erwin didn’t want to make it obvious something was going on but Levi was just twisting his hand out of his grip stubbornly and trying his best to open his pants with the other. Erwin frowns and looks down to see Levis face. His eyes were lidded and a small smirk on his face, as soon as their eyes met Levi licked his lips seductively.

“Right, Commander?” the voice of the man in front made him snap his head up. He smiled gracefully and rubbed the side of his neck. Levi was thankful for the distraction as he got his hand back and quickly made work, managing to pull out Erwin’s cock victoriously. He heard the man clear his throat and stiffen in his seat, it made Levi smile and the blood pumped in his veins, this was so much better than what he expected.

Without wasting time, Levi licked the head of Erwin’s dick, tongue flat and going over his slit before sucking it in his mouth. The blond wanted to curse, wanted to tell Levi to stop, wanted to grab Levi’s hair and make him keep going, his heart rate was pulsing but he had to try and read the papers these men had given him, and damn that itch on the side of his neck!

“Oh, it looks like you have a rash commander?” the man spoke, Erwin tried his best to hum in response without making it sound like a moan as Levis was working hard on his throbbing cock. The man points to the side Erwin was scratching.

“Your neck is all red, looks like a rash of sorts?” the man seems to question but Erwin’s face strains. Damn, he knew what it was, it wasn’t a rash it was a large hickey left by Levi only moments ago.

“I suppose, I will get it checked after the meeting” he speaks with a fake laugh, trying to make the matter seem light hearted and the men seem to buy it. Levi looked up to him from under the desk, he wondered at how he could keep this up and not call off the meeting, but then again it made this all the more fun. He licked his lips and placed open mouthed kisses up Erwin’s shaft and it twitched in his hand, he loved the way Erwin’s legs tensed beside him, the way his taught stomach was contracting, holding back on his pleasure.

Then Levi took his whole length in, the head hitting the back of his throat and almost instantly Erwin’s hand cupped the side of his face, slowing going up to lace in his hair and pull him back. Levi tried to go slow as to not make any lewd sounds but the small wet noise as his lips left the tip was echoing in the blonds ears making him speak loudly to distract the others. But this didn’t stop the man under the desk, he continued to stroke Erwin’s cock in long slow motions, licking at the pre come as it dripped and he looked up to see Erwin swallowing thickly.

“I- I think it will be a close call” he speaks and the other men seem to mumble among themselves.

“It’ll be close, _so close_ ” he was emphasising the words, arms on the desk and hands covering his mouth. Levi smiled to himself, but before he could do anything else there was another knock on the door, and he could feel Erwin whine softly under his breath.

“Come in” he calls casually. Hanji steps in but waits at the door once she sees a meeting going on.

“Do you need something, Hanji?” he questions, more than liking trying to forget about the hand working him so good beneath the desk, and the warm tongue licking. He taps his fingers on the desk distractingly, waiting for her answer.

“Oh, sorry for interrupting, I was just wondering if you know where Levi is?” she states and Erwin stiffens at the mention, even Levi holds still as if she would see him otherwise.

“L-Levi” he stutters, slightly breathless, but no one seemed to notice.

“He hasn’t filed his share of paper work so I can’t find my documents” she states making Levi whisper a curse at the thought. Erwin spared him a quick glance before looking back to Hanji.

“I see, well I haven’t seen him” he lied and Levi placed a small kiss to the tip of his dripping cock for it. But Hanji seemed to frown.

“What do you mean? I saw him come in here before?” she thought Erwin had forgotten and he was mentally screaming at her for trying to be nice, now of all times. The men look to Erwin with smug looks.

“What is it commander, don’t you know where your own soldiers are?” they tease and he tried to chuckle along.

“Ah!” he pretends to remember “That’s right, he did come in here” at that Erwin could taste the familiar saltiness on his tongue.

“And I told him to take the rest of the day off” he concluded quickly as Levi started his slow pace again.

“Damn, you think he’s in town?” she question and Erwin makes a noise in his throat.

“Maybe” he tries to cover, and he cursed his position right now as the men seem to chuckle.

“Perhaps he is meeting up with someone?” one states and Levi smiles at being the centre of attention before taking Erwin in his mouth again.

“With a lover?” the other muses and Levi hums lowly in approval around his cock making the man’s breath hitch and Erwin couldn’t help looking down. He held Levis eyes with lust filled in his, unable to hold back anymore as the other made a point sucking slow and hard.

“Erwin?” Hanji calls, making him look up dazed. Small droplets of sweat were forming on his forehead as he tried to listen to them speaking to him, he made out some words, Hanji suggesting he was jealous that Levi would spend his time somewhere other than here, the men talking about Hanji’s experiments. Erwin picked up the pieces but his mind wasn’t there it was chanting Levi’s name, his hand going down to entwine in dark hair as Hanji distracted the men with idle chatter and not long after he bit down on his bottom lip, hands hold tight as his hips rolled up into Levi’s sweet warm mouth, feeling him swallow every last drop of his climax.

Erwin sat for a moment boneless and panting lightly, recovering slowly before fixing his composure once the men turned back to face him. Levi will never understand how he can look as if nothing has ever happened in less than a moment. He shook their hands firmly and they bid him farewell with promise of funds.

Once the door was shut and they were alone again Erwin slid down a caught Levi in a long loving kiss before he could even protest.

He could taste himself on Levi’s tongue as he pressed the other man against the back of the desk. Levi pushes him back slightly to gasp for air, he caught Erwin’s gaze which was gentle and he had a smile on his face.

“That was… you’re so...” he couldn’t decide on something to say.

“I love you Levi” he settles before pecking the man’s lips again, making Levi blush lightly.

“Oh, well then I should do this more often” Levi responds smoothly with his own small smile, but Erwin’s face fell with worry.

“No, never again” he says, but Levi decides he didn’t hear that and pulls him in for a deeper kiss.


End file.
